Zim's Death Note
by Killerbunny1
Summary: What happens when Zim finds a certain book? Who will he kill? Read to find out. I'm still not sure about the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or Death Note, they belong to their rightful owners. This is aslo my first fanfic so please be nice or give me tips. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You'll never get away with this Zim!"

_Stupid Dib earth monkey,_ Zim thought to himself. His latest plan wasn't that bad. Zim was planting eight bombs into the earth's core. Zim was in his headquarters and was ready to set off the bombs until Dib appeared. Dib had hacked into Zim's computer and was trying to stop everything.

"Stop Dib worm, Zim has won and there is nothing you can do about it!" Zim laughed as he was about to push the button that will set off the bombs. Suddenly the computer screens went blank. "Huh? What? What did you do Dib?" Zim yelled at Dib. "Ha! Your plan failed Zim! I saved the earth! Take that Alien scum!" Dib said in victory. "No!" Zim yelled.

_Two days later at Skool_

_Stupid Dib worm, if he hadn't stopped my plan I would have destroyed this pitiful planet. _"Zim. Are you paying attention?" A voice asked, it was Ms Bitters. Zim looked up from his plans he was writing down. "Yes Ms. Bitters." Zim answered the scary human. Zim was bored in this pitiful planet. _Earth is filthy, the humans were self observed idiots. This place is disgusting._ Zim looked out the window. Everyday he had to come to Skool like a normal earth worm when he should be planning the doom to this planet. Something had caught his attention. He saw a black book fall from the sky slowly. _What was that? I'll take a look at it later at recess. _Zim thought to himself. He noticed Dib was looking at him.

_What is Zim planning? _Dib thought to himself.

Later at recess Zim walked over to the grassy area near the swings were he saw the book fall. He saw a black notebook in the grass. Zim picked up the book. _Death Note, _Zim read. He opened the book to the beginning. _How to use the Death Note, the humans whose name is written in the Death Note shall die._ Zim stared at the book. Could this book really work, and if it did he would be able to destroy all humans.

"What are you doing Zim?" A voice asked behind him. Zim turned and saw dib. Zim hid the death note behind his back, if it did work he wouldn't want Dib to know. "Zim is doing nothing Dib-worm. Now leave, I have things to do." Before Dib could reply the bell rang. "I don't know what you're planning but I will stop you." Dib said, glaring at Zim before walking away. Zim placed the death note into his pack. _Stupid Dib, you think you are smart but if this death note works, I'll win and prove that the Irken race is more superior that the humans. Just wait and see Dib._ Zim smiled to himself as he walked back to the Skool.

_At Zim's home_

"Gir, I am back from Skool." Zim yelled as he walked in to the house. He saw the small robot running to him all messy with mud and holding a pig. "Germs! Gir get rid of that pig and clean your self off!" "Okay!"Gir yelled happily. Zim grabbed a can off disinfect and sprayed it all over Gir. "Gir, I think I might have found the way to destroy this world once and for all." Zim told Gir. "Is It tacos?" Gir asked happily. Zim stared at the robot. "No, no it's not tacos." Zim took the death note out of his pack and showed it to Gir. "This, Gir, Is called a death note and with it I'll become ruler of this planet!" Zim said and laughed an evil laugh.

_somewhere else in the shinigami world_

_"_Well,I guess it's time to get going, I hope who ever has the Death Note now is as intresting as Light," Ryuk said as he left to go to the human world.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2 in my Invader Zim and Death Note crossover. This may not be the best out there but I'll try my best. This takes place after the Death Note series. Please enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

_**In Zim's base**_

"Hm, I've read the rules so I think it's time to test it out."Zim said reading the Death note in his layer. "But who to test it on? I also need to see results fast. Gir, turn on the TV." Zim ordered Gir.

Gir quickly turned on one of the screens in the layer and changed the channel to a live report. There was a lady on the TV. She was famous for not caring about the news she was talking about and her high squeaky voice.

"Her, I don't think anyone will care if she died." Zim said as he wrote down her name. He counted the seconds and turned his attention to the TV. Before his eyes he saw the lady grab at her heart and fall from her chair. Zim grinned. _I have found it, the answer to rule the world. With the Death Note I can destroy this puny planet and show my tallest how powerful I am. _"So, it seems like you have my death note." Zim turned quickly to see were the voice was coming from. He saw a creature he never saw before. "Intruder! How did you get into my base! Who are you?" Zim said all at once standing up from his chair. "I am Ryuk, the Shinigami, and that you have there is my Death Note." Ryuk said calmly to Zim. "I never thought an Irken will have my death note, I have heard of stories of Irkens getting the Death note before though." Ryuk continued. "Well, Ryuk, I am Zim and I suppose you want your Death Note back." Zim said to Ryuk, _Shinigami? It is just like the Death note said, I looked up the word on that stupid human internet and it said a Shinigami is a Death God, could this thing possible be a death god? _Zim thought to himself.

"No, you found the note book, finder keepers, you have to keep it but I have to follow you around until you die, once you do I will write down your name in my note book. Understand Zim?" Ryuk said calmly to Zim. "So, the death note is all mine. That is wonderful, with this death note I shall kill all the worthless humans on this planet and become ruler." Zim said happily. _This guy isn't so different from Light, except of course Light wanted good, Zim wants evil, this will be interesting. _"Is there anything else I need to know about the Death Note, Ryuk?"Zim asked as he begins to write down names off a screen in the layer with names already written. "Yes, there was a human before you that had the death note and these are things you might find interesting. If someone else touches the Death note they will also see and hear me, right now no one can. Another thing is that if you want you can trade half of you life span and get the Shinigami eyes, this will allow you to see the names of the people around you and their life spans. A Shinigami can't die unless they prevent the death of a human." Ryuk finished. Zim had it sink in, Gir came rushing through the door and yelled, "Master who is you talking to?" Zim had completely forgotten about Gir. "Gir, you won't be able to see it unless you touch the death note." Zim then held the book in front of Gir, Gir then poked it and turned to Ryuk. "Hiya! I'm Gir!" Gir said happily as he waved his in hello. "Hello Gir, I am Ryuk." Ryuk said. Gir then ran off happily. "That was my robot Gir. About the Note Book, What will happen if someone stole the note book from me?" Zim asked, knowing that if dib knew about the death note that he would take it. "If the death note is taken or stolen you will lose owner ship if it isn't retrieved within 490 days." Ryuk answered. Zim continued to write down names.

_**1 week later**_

"_There have been a mass killing, most seem to die of heart attacks, we suspect Kira has returned to us once again." _A news reporter said on the news. "Who is this Kira they speak of Ryuk?" Zim asked confused. He had been on earth for only 2 years and didn't know much of the history. "The person who had the notebook before you was named Light, he wanted to make a better world by killing all the criminals with the notebook, the public knew him as Kira and that was what he was called. It seems the public think he is back." Ryuk laughed at the human's stupidity. "What happened to this Light?" Zim asked Ryuk. "His time came and I wrote down his name in my notebook." Ryuk answered. Zim thought this was interesting but he couldn't ask him more questions, Zim was walking to school and if Dib saw him talking to himself he would know something was going on.

_**Somewhere else**_

"Near, you probably already know about the killings. Do you think its death notes?" Rester asked Near, who is now 'L'. Near was building a tower of dice at the moment. He already had made 29 and was working on his 30th. Near looked at Rester and Halle. "It is a Death Note but this time the person is an idiot. Not only is that but his intentions are different. He seems to want to get rid of all the people. I'm already on the case. I've noticed that all the people who have died first names begin with A. Avril, Andy, Adilene, Adie, Arnold, Amy, Amari, all of them have died of heart attacks and more. Not only that but this one made the same mistake as Light. This one must also be a student because all of the killings are between the times of 3:30 and 11: 50. This person also seems to be in America, not Japan because the first one killed was on a TV station in America. Now all we have to do is figure out who is doing this." Near said while finishing his tower of dice. "Let's refer to him as New Kira shall we? I don't think it's right to call him Kira if Light, the original, is dead." Near finished. "Rester, Halle, I think we should make a broadcast saying we are going after the new Kira."

_**At Skool during recess.**_

Dib walked up to Zim, the other students were talking about Kira. "Zim, I know you are behind the killings .Kira wouldn't kill innocent people but you would. I don't know how your doing this but I will find out."Dib said to Zim. Ryuk laughed, "seems like this one has it figured out, who is he really?" Zim didn't answer Ryuk. "Look Dib-stink, I don't know what you are talking about." Zim said. Dib glared at Zim and said, "You do know what I'm talking about, and when I have proof you're behind this, not only will I prove you are Kira but I will also show the world you're an alien. No one else can be behind this." Before Dib could continue Gaz walked up to Dib, looking scarier than she usually does, "Dib you idiot, you took the batteries from my Gameslave, I want them back you moron." She said while punching Dib on the arm. "But I needed it for my night vision goggles." Dib explained. "I don't care what you needed them for they are mine! Don't ever steal from me again!" Gaz said as she walked away but not before slapping Dib at the back of his head. "We'll continue this conversation later." Dib said as he went to give back gaz her batteries. "So, not only does this human know you are Kira but he also knows you're Irken. How interesting."

**That's it for now, I'll have the next chapter up soon. I'm sorry if this is not so good and it's short but I'm trying my best. Sorry Gir isn't in it a lot but he will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter 3 of my crossover. I do not own Invader Zim or Death enjoy.**

_**In Zim's layer after skool**_

"What are you doing Zim?" Ryuk asked while eating an apple. Zim had bought two crates of apples since he found out Ryuk liked them. Zim was rewiring Gir. "I'm trying to make Gir less stupid. Hopefully this microchip works unlike the last one." Zim answered Ryuk. "Who was that kid at School Zim? The one with the big head." Ryuk ask finishing his apple. "That was Dib, he knew I was an Alien the moment I got here but luckily everyone thinks he's crazy, if it wasn't for that I probably wouldn't be here right now." Zim said cutting a wire in Gir's head. "Then why don't you just write down his name in the death note?" Ryuk asked eating two apple at a time. "Because, Ryuk, destroying this planet just wouldn't be fun if he was gone. I like a good challenge, and when the time is right I will write down Dibs name in the death note." Zim said as he snipped another wire.

_**Somewhere else**_

At a conference somewhere else all the police from around the world were gathered together in a meeting. "Kira has come back and this time we can't let him get away!" one of the men said. "This Kira is trying to get rid of us all, we can't let this happen." Another agreed. "We have to get L." One said. At that moment the screen in front of them went blank with a huge Old English text L on it. "This is L," a voice said, "and I'm already working on it, this time I'm going to need the help of the FBI, and CIA, I have discovered that the new Kira is in America, not Japan but I will still need everyone's help. Is that clear?" Near said perfectly. At once all of them agreed.

_**The next day at Skool**_

Zim was writing in the death note in class while Ms Bitters Talked about how Kira will be their doom and how the world will end. "And that, class, is why our planet is doomed." She finished. The bell rang and all the students ran out the door to recess. As Zim was walking down the halls Dib caught up to him. "Zim, I have received information from the Swollen Eyeball that L is going after Kira. This means that all I have to do is find out who L is and tell him that you're Kira and an alien." Dib said proudly. Zim was confused. He wasn't paying attention in class when Ms Bitters went over who L was and how he was supposed to catch Kira. "Who is this L you speak of Dib?" Zim asked. "Seriously? Ms Bitters just went over it. You really should pay attention in class. He's the greatest detective ever. And now he is after you Zim." Dib explained. "No one will believe you Dib worm. They already don't believe you when you say I'm an alien." Zim said in return. "Oh ya? Will I know L will listen to me, if he can solve some of the hardest cases then he will believe me. Just you wait Zim." Dib said as he walked away. "That fool, He doesn't even have proof that I'm an alien or Kira. There is no way this 'L' will find out who I am or were I am. In fact I'll make sure I find out what his real name is and write in down." Zim said. Ryuk laughed at this, _Humans and Irkens are so interesting. _Suddenly the grey sky over them began to rain. Zim forgot to cover himself with paste and ran into the building for safety. "What's wrong Zim?" Ryuk asked. "Irkens can't touch water. It's acidic to us." Zim said looking at a burn that he got from the sudden rain. "Anyways, I must get going if I want to finish the A's and move on to people with B names." Zim said as he opened the death note. He began to write down names until he saw Gaz's Teacher walk by, suddenly he grabbed at his chest and fell to the ground. Zim ran up to him. Zim was extremely careful to not kill anyone he knew in case it would attract attention, _but then who could've done this? His name doesn't even begin with A so it couldn't be me._ Zim ran to Ms Bitters class, "what are you going to do Zim?" Ryuk asked as he followed him, "I'm going to do what a normal human worm would do that way I don't seem suspicious." Zim answered while running. When he got to Ms Bitters room he slammed the door open. "Ms Bitters! The teacher from class 4B had a heart attack!" Zim said pretending to care. Ms Bitters looked up from a pile of paper work and growled at him, "Don't slam the door Zim, and don't tell me, tell the Principle." Ms Bitters mumbled something under her breath and continued with her work. Zim ran to the Principle's office. He saw Gaz on his way, but she wasn't playing her Gameslave and she looked very angry. Zim kept on running but had a strange feeling. When he got to the principle's office he opened the door. "The teacher from 4B had a heart attack." Zim said. "What?" the principle said before running off to the halls. Surprisingly Zim got there before him and saw Gaz take something from the teacher on the floor. It looked like her Gameslave and she looked rather pleased. "What are you doing Gaz?" Zim asked as he got closer. Gaz ignored him and turned on her Gameslave, she gave him a glare and said, "Don't you dare tell anyone about this Zim." She walked away holding a black note book in one hand, and her Gameslave in the other. "Ryuk, is that a death note?" Zim asked in a whisper, he couldn't say it louder because the other students and teachers were coming to the dead teacher. Ryuk laughed and said, "Yes Zim, that is a death note, seems like things are going to get a little more interesting." Zim continued to stare at Gaz who was walking away. Zim left the scene in another direction from Gaz's and said, "Like I said Ryuk, I like a challenge."

_**Later that day in Zim's base**_

Zim was in his base watching the news and writing names. Gir was switching the channels to another screen. The screen then went blank and a huge L appeared on the screen. "Hello, I am L. You remember me from a few years back. I have come back to tell you this Kira is not the old one. This one is new and His intentions are pure evil, I suspect he wants to get rid of us all not just the criminals. All the police forces are working together to find this new Kira. We suspect he is in America. We are going to find you Kira and send you into execution." The voice said. Zim glared at the screen. Foolish human, he thinks he can find out who I am? Well I'm telling you L, I'm going to win this war, not you." Zim yelled at the screen. The broadcast finished and the news report continued. "Ryuk, while you were Light's Shinigami, did you meet L?" Zim asked. Ryuk ate an apple and said, "Yes, but L died, the one you are listening to must be Near." Zim was interested. "Who is Near?" Zim asked. Ryuk chuckled and answered, "I can't tell you his real name, you'll need the Shinigami eyes for that, Near was one of L's successor along with another person named Mello, who is also dead. Near is probably the one talking." Ryuk answered. "I want you to know Zim, is that I'm not taking sides, I'm just here because of the Death Note." Ryuk finished. Gir stopped switching the channels and turned into duty mode, "Intruder!" Gir said and fired a laser at something. Dib's invisibility device stopped and Zim saw Dib. "Dib, how much did you hear?" Zim asked forgetting that Dib couldn't hear or see Ryuk. "All I heard was you talking to your self, or maybe someone else is here that I can't see considering I highly doubt you call yourself Ryuk." Dib said. Zim quickly hid the death note but it was too late. Dib had already seen it. "What's that Zim?" Dib asked and tried o grab it but Zim quickly gave the note book to Gir, "Gir! Hide this and give it back to me when Dib stink leaves." Zim said quickly. Gir happily ran off to hide it. "What was that Zim? Is that your key to killing?" Dib asked. Zim quickly found an answer, "No, it's just my, uh, Diary, yes and I would like it if you didn't read it." Dib glared at Zim, "Likely story but I know you're Kira and that book is somehow involved." Zim took the chance and yelled, "Computer! Get rid of this earth filth!" the computer obeyed and two tentacle arms grabbed him and took him away. Gir came back and gave Zim the Death note. "I want tacos!" Gir yelled happily. "Yes Gir, good job, here is some earth monies now go get yourself some tacos. Remember to put on your disguise first." Zim told Gir.

_**Somewhere else**_

Near was playing with two action figures when suddenly Halle came into the room. "Near, it seems fifteen people died of sudden heart attacks even though they were perfectly healthy, and yet their name didn't even begin with A." Halle said to Near. Near was sitting on the ground in the same position that he usually is in. He started to curl a strand of hair and said, "I'm starting to suspect there is a second new Kira, this one either isn't organized as the new Kira or has a reason to kill these people. Halle please give me the profiles of these people." Halle then gave a small pile of papers she had to Near. Near looked over them and said, "Most of these people are part of a gaming organization; they are rivals of the cooperation of the creators of the Gameslaves. One is a teacher and another is the top gamer in the world." Halle then asked, "So, do you think that the Creators of Gameslave is the new second Kira?" Near paused for a moment and said, "It's a possibility but I think it's most likely a gamer, maybe a student of the teacher. Halle, give me a list of the students of the school the teacher worked at. _This might be easier than I thought, _Near thought to himself.

**That's it for now, I'll update and put a new chapter everyday(maybe). If you have any ideas then please put them in the reveiws because I now have writers block. :P Anyways sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm not good at this. please reveiw. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter four, but you probably already knew that. I do not own Death Note or Invader Zim. Please Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**At Skool the next day during lunch**_

Lunch was pretty quite. Most of the students were in fear that they would be the next to die.

Zim poked at the disgusting cafeteria food. He didn't eat at the school, then again most of the students don't. Lunch was the second to last period of the day. Dib sat with Zim ad so did Gaz, Gaz glared at Zim as if to say, _don't you dare talk about what happened yesterday. _Dib didn't noticed Gaz glaring and didn't really care. "What are you two doing here?" Zim asked them, not wanting to hear Dibs ranting and to see Gaz's glaring. "Because Zim, I just wanted to tell you I now have proof that you're an alien, and it's all in this disk." Dib said holding up a small blue disk. Ryuk laughed, "Now what Zim?" Zim couldn't believe it, _"_Lies! You speak of lies Dib, you're just a filthy liar, there is no way you have proof." Zim said. Before Dib could reply Zim continued, "Is Dib even your really name? What really is your full name Dib?" Zim then held the death note under the table, he kept it there but started to open it, _there is no way he will get away with proof, I have to write his name._ Gaz looked up from her Gameslave and had an expression full of hate. Before Dib could answer Gaz stood up and through her bread for lunch at Zim. Zim then got hit on the forehead. "Gaz! What was that all about?" Dib asked in pure shock. Gaz sat back down and said, "I saw a fly, I thought I should kill it." She continued playing her Gameslave.

_**Later that day when Skool ended.**_

Dib was walking home with his sister Gaz, and the incident from lunch was all forgotten. Dib glared at Zim who was walking on the other side of the street. Suddenly a large black car stopped right next to them. Five men I black came out and grabbed at Gaz, Dib quickly tried to help her. "What are you doing?" Dib asked as he tried to free his sister. Gaz was trying to fight back but couldn't. Zim stopped walking and stood at what was going on. One of the men answered Dib, "We're taking you sister in suspicion of being Kira." Dib was shocked. Zim chuckled to himself as he walked away and said quietly, "this is good Ryuk, this means Gaz is in trouble and not me." Dib yelled at the men, "You can't do this! She's not Kira because I know who the real Kira is!" The men put Gaz into the car and one of the men grabbed Dib. "In that case we'll take you too for interrogation." Dib tried to fight back the rest of the men grabbed him. Gaz was tied up with handcuffs. She had a look of pure hate in her eyes. Zim watched as the black car drove away.

_**Somewhere else later that day**_

Dib was tied up in an empty room. A voice then came, "Hello, this is L, when we were getting you sister you said you knew who Kira was. Is that true?" Dib knew this was his only chance to speak with L but he had to be careful. "How do I know you're really L? All I can know is you probably someone else." Dib asked. "I am L, and I'll ask you again, do you know who Kira is?" Near was in another room, speaking into a microphone, he was watching Dib through a camera that is in the room Dib was in. "Yes, I know who Kira is, but why did you have to get my sister Gaz? She's not Kira. Why would you even think that?"Dib said. "We don't suspect she is the new Kira, we think she might be a second new Kira. Fifteen people died of heart attacks yesterday, most were apart of the Gamerpower cooperation, a rival to the Gameslave. One was a teacher and another was the greatest gamer in the world. The teacher was Gaz's teacher, and Gaz was the second best until the best gamer died. Our recourses also say that Gaz was the only gamer in her teacher's class. All evidence points to her, but you probably didn't know this because you were not aware that there were two Kiras, and that you were more focused on the first new Kira. Am I right?" Near said. Dib was surprised how smart he was. "So are you going to tell me who the second Kira is?" Near asked. Dib wasn't sure if he was going to tell, the idea of telling a genius that the serial killer everyone fears is also an alien that goes to his school sounded crazy. "I'm not sure if I should tell." Dib said. He didn't want L to think he was crazy, then again everyone thought he was crazy. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and I don't even have proof," Dib said, he lied in school about the proof thinking Zim would give himself up. "And how can I trust you?" Dib asked, "You did take away my sister and tie me up." Near thought it through and answered, "I understand, but the police were the ones who tied you up, not me and if I showed myself to you so we could talk face to face would you then tell me who Kira is? I'll also listen to what you have to say, no matter how crazy it seems." Dib thought about it, this idea did seem good. "Is my sister safe?" Dib quickly asked, remembering that his sister was missing. "Yes, she is fine but she is being interrogated at the moment." Near answered. "Ok then, if we meet in person I'll tell you who Kira is, but you have to believe me when I tell you, I don't have proof but I can get some." Dib said. "Very well then, I will send someone to lead you to where I am. But if the person you claim to be Kira doesn't seem very likely then we'll have to keep you for further integration about your sister." Near said. Near was building a tower of Legos and sitting in a chair as he turned off the microphone. "Are you sure this is a good idea Near?" Rester asked. "Yes, I'm sure it's a good idea." Near answered. Dib was let out of his room and Halle lead him to the room were Near was. Dib was surprised when he saw near, he was expecting a grown up man, not a kid who was only a few years older then him. "Please sit down Dib, we have to talk, I am L but you can call me Near." Near said as he introduced himself. Dib then remember when he was in Zim's base how when Zim was asked _Who is Near? _Whoever or whatever Zim was talking to must have known about Near. "Why is he here?" Dib asked pointing to Rester. "He is apart of the Kira investigation, they will stay." Near said. Dib sat down in a chair across from Near. "You were going to tell me who Kira is, remember?" near said almost finishing his Lego tower. "Okay, but It might seem a little crazy. I think Kira is Zim, he's in my class and I also thinks he's an alien, I heard him talking to someone named Ryuk in his house and writing in a book before he kicked me out. I know this sound crazy and don't make sense but you have to trust me." Dib explained, he was expecting Near to tell Halle and Rester to get him out of there but instead Near said, "I believe you." Dib was surprised; he didn't think that Near would believe him. "I'm not so sure about Zim being an alien, but I do believe you when you said he was Kira, I think I can trust you, You see the first Kira had something called a death note, Whoever's name is written in the death note would die, and each death note came with a Shinigami that it belongs to." "A death god." Dib interrupted. "Yes a Death God, anyways, the name of the Shinigami's name that the death note belonged to was Ryuk. No one can see the Shinigami unless they touch the death note. That was why you couldn't see Ryuk, the death note Zim has belonged to the first Kira. But we need evidence so we while Zim is at school, we will place cameras in his house." Near told Dib. Before Near could continue Halle came in the room quickly holding a black note book with the words Death Note on it. "She had one. We looked through her backpack after she refused to talk and we found it. Her Shinigami is in the room with her." Halle said. "What?" Dib asked in disbelief, He never thought Gaz would have a death note. "She had a death note, We now have to discus her punishment." Near said as he finished his tower of Legos.

**That's it for now because I'm lazy:D.I'm write the next chapter tomorrow(maybe) I also need help because I have writers block Please Review this chapter. DO IT!**


End file.
